


Magnus in garter belts.

by Prizzax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anal Sex, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood in Love, Smut, Stockings, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prizzax/pseuds/Prizzax
Summary: The title explains enough.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Magnus in garter belts.

Magnus was standing in front of the mirror. He was admiring his body. Well, he was doing this today because he was in one of alec’s shirts. They were too large for him but he loved himself in them because Alec did too.  
Being an inquisitor made Alec's everyday schedule kinda hectic, they were not able to find some time for themselves. And Magnus preferred taking his clients from home.  
Thinking about alec made him realize that it was his man’s birthday tomorrow. He did have a few plans and if Alec pleads for going to work tomorrow, Magnus would kill him.  
Back to the shirt, not only the shirt actually, magnus also tried on some garter belts with a pair of black stockings. He bought them when he was on a trip with Alec in paris. Alec never came through the fact that they actually had these in the house. Good for Magnus that he didn’t know anything about it, because tonight he plans to surprise his dear husband. It was still six and alec would not come home till seven so all the man gotta do was plan something romantic. Usually alec would just come home by seven, take a long warm shower, eat dinner, cuddle with the magnus and fall asleep shortly after.  
“But not tonight” magnus muttered and smiled at himself in the mirror. Alec was the only one running through his heart. He sometimes failed to understand why they were this busy and can’t have a big long vacation only for themselves. He dreamed of walking through an empty place under the night sky filled with stars but he knew their work stopped them from doing so.  
He kept thinking about all the wonderful things alec does that makes magnus fall deeper in love with alec when suddenly he heard his phone ring. It was a message from alec which said “there’s a demon attack and they need my help, so i might get late by an hour or something. Sorry, I love you”  
Magnus sighed and wrote a reply “its okay, i’ll be waiting. I love you too”  
But it was really not okay, he literally wanted to grab alec by his shirt and drag him back home. But he couldn’t. So he decided to take a nap. He was too lazy to take off the shirt and those garter belts, so he flopped on the soft bed and dozed off while thinking about his man.  
It was almost eight when alec opened the door of his house. He was used to a welcome home kiss from his man but was disappointed to see that there was no magnus in front of him. He frowned and took a walk in his whole apartment only to find his husband sleeping with no care in their bedroom. He smiled at the wonderful sight in front of him, which was not only magnus’ beautiful face but also him in the shadowhunter’s shirt. His gaze then fell on the garter belts on magnus’ legs and smirked.  
Alec slowly made his way next to magnus and bent down to kiss his forehead.  
Now that he was more close to Magnus, he noticed that his garter belts had no panties but only a pair of stockings connected to them. He could see magnus’ bare butt a bit. He leaned in to give another quick kiss on the shorter man’s head. But this time, it had awakened magnus.  
“Alexander?” he whispered and tried to adjust to the lights around him.  
“Hi baby” alec responded, he sat near magnus and stroked the strands of hair away which were falling on his warlock’s eyes.  
“Hey” he tugged on alec’s shirt and nuzzled his face on the taller man’s shoulder. “I missed you” magnus got up and wrapped his arms around alec’s neck and shifted closer.  
“I missed you too, but now that you’re up-” alec cut his own sentence off by pulling magnus on top of him and getting up with the shorter man in his arms. His strength rune was still activated, but even without it, alec still was able to pick magnus up everytime.  
“Yeah, now that you’re up, lemme kiss you properly.” magnus catched alec’s lips, passionately, lustly, lovingly and with burning desires. It was soft in the start but the kiss got more and more heated as alec licked magnus’ mouth and let his tongue in, and as soon as magnus let his tongue mingle with alec’s, the taller man pushed magnus to the nearest wall but didn’t let his head get hurt. One of alec’s hands was behind magnus’ head and the other one under his buttocks, while both of magnus’ arms were wrapped around alec’s neck and his legs on the shadowhunters’ waist. Magnus felt like the time had stopped, nothing else mattered except them at that moment.  
Magnus pulled away to breathe. He exhaled sharply and smiled at alec. The shadowhunter grinned ear to ear.  
“This proves that you really liked these garter belts” Magnus knew alec would love him in them, but it didn’t work out as planned, he thought he would be wide awake when alec arrives but he was not completely against the situation right now either.  
“I was already half hard when i noticed you in my shirt” he chuckled and kissed magnus’ neck gently. “And the fact that these black stockings will look absolutely stunning when your legs will be around my neck”  
Magnus blushed and saw alec’s eyes filled with lust. He loved how alec took the lead and made magnus feel so heavenly.  
“Stay with me tomorrow, please” Magnus said with a bit of a broken heart. Even in that moment, he was afraid that he'd wake up alone in bed because of Alec's work and on his birthday, Alec would not get the time to spend with him.  
Alec’s smile faded when he heard magnus’ words, he realized that they were not able to spend much time together too.  
“I’ll stay here magnus, with you, just us.” he tugged magnus into him and hugged him tight, a bond they wanted to stay in forever, and forget about everything else.  
The very next moment alec started kissing magnus’ neck, nibbling it too so he could leave perfect purple hickeys on that perfect caramel skin and mark him alec’s.  
“Wait,” Magnus said and pushed Alec away to snap his fingers. Their room changed. Well not completely but now the golden lights were replaced with the shine of the moon and the stars. There was a big window which showed a clear view of the beautiful night sky. The bed was placed near the window with large furry sheets and blankets on top of them. Well he wanted to take a walk under the night sky but sex sounded better.  
Alec’s eyes were wide opened. The view in front of his eyes was really perfect, just like the moment they were sharing a few seconds ago.  
“Let's take this to bed.”he whispered and flopped magnus on the very soft bed and climbed on top of him.  
Magnus cupped alec’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, impulse took over again. He placed his hand on alec’s belt and gave it a slight pull, signalling his husband to take it off.  
Alec did know what magnus wanted, but he first wanted to touch magnus’ body. His hand trailed on magnus’ nape and moved down on the buttons. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt, but didn’t remove it. He wanted his shirt to still be on the warlock’s body. This movement made magnus smile, which made alec pull magnus closer to his chest.  
“You look so beautiful,” alec whispered near magnus’ ear and kissed his nape. He had never felt this way for anyone, no one ever saw this side of the inquisitor.  
“Alexander, are you alright?” magnus felt vulnerability in alec’s voice. He was afraid that something might have happened during the mission.  
“I’m alright, it was a long day without you in my arms” alec didn’t wanna let go of the hug. He wished to stay next to Magnus, but these missions crushed his thoughts.  
“You’re here, with me, in my arms” the shorter man whispered, he was right, alec was now with magnus, in his embrace, nothing else mattered anymore.  
Alec looked at magnus, with a small smile on his face, he pulled magnus in for a kiss. This time he made magnus sit on his lap as he let his fingers move inside the unbuttoned shirt, making the warlock flinch. Alec’s hand rested on magnus’ waist, he leaned in to suck the already hardened nipples of his husband. He licked one and nibbled it hard enough to make magnus moan.  
Oh, how much he missed these moans, he forgot the last time they had sex.  
Magnus on the other hand was eager to feel alec inside him. He unbuckled alec’s belt and unzipped the pants. He could feel alec’s rock hard member. Alec looked down and saw the impatient magnus’ hand trying to get his length out.  
“You don’t have to prepare me, just put it inside” magnus groaned and grinded his ass on alec’s member. Alec bit his lip and took his member out of his pants. Magnus didn’t care about alec’s clothes which were still on.  
“You’ll get hurt” alec clearly disagreed. Magnus frowned but it was alright, it was just alec worrying for him. He snapped his finger and lubed himself.  
Alec’s hand found its way on magnus’ rim and stretched it a bit with his finger and thrusted his big length inside of magnus. Since alec still had magnus on his lap, he grabbed his buttocks and made him stay still so the shorter man could adjust to his length.  
Magnus’ mouth was slightly opened, finally he had alec to himself after so long, who filled him up fully.  
“I should’ve prepped you more” alec caressed magnus’ face, and kissed him gently. ”Are you alright?”  
“Yeah” magnus smiled with a bit watery eyes, it felt really good. Alec’s eyes met magnus’. They seemed to stare right through him. Magnus could hear his heart beating faster and faster as every second passed. Actually, this happened every time when alec’s eyes met magnus’.  
A few more seconds passed when alec broke the stare and pressed their tongues together in an openmouthed kiss. Alec could feel more of magnus’ precome leaking on his stomach as their bodies were really close.  
He grabbed magnus’ butt to pull him up till the tip was inside only to thrust the shorter man’s hips back on his length. This sudden action of alec caught him off guard and he let out a loud scream. More tears rolled down his eyes, his face on alec’s shoulder, hands holding onto the shadowhunters’ firm biceps.  
He did that again, and again, till he heard magnus’ screams getting louder. This position made alec’s cock hit the bundle of nerves in magnus repeatedly.  
“It hurts a lot?” alec pulled magnus away to look at him and wiped his tears off. Magnus simply shook his head and whispered “you can never hurt me”  
Alec smiled and pushed him on the bed, with his member still inside the shorter man. He started thrusting in him. Going as deep as he could, he once again started hitting magnus’ prostate. His grunts were now getting louder as magnus clenched around his length.  
“Alexander… right there” magnus moaned and pulled alec closer only to leave red nail scratches on his back as he got fucked deeper and deeper.  
Alec noticed the sudden change in magnus’ voice a few moments later. He knew his man was about to come. So he gave one last sloppy kiss to his partner and started pounding into him like crazy.  
He loved how magnus’ expression changed when he was on the edge of cumming. More tears started flowing from his eyes, his mouth wide opened, his body feeling euphoria.  
“Alec… i'm gonna…” he couldn’t complete his sentences, and at that moment alec pushed his length inside, pressing on his man’s prostate. Magnus came on their chests, but he knew alec didn’t, who was still moving inside him, fucking him slowly.  
Alec wanted a bit more, he wanted to feel more of magnus and come inside him.  
“Magnus?” he said slowly. Magnus hummed. “Can you take one more?” He was always concerned about his warlock, afraid that he might hurt magnus.  
Magnus pulled alec closer, so his face was next to alec’s.  
“...fuck me again.” magnus moaned near alec’s ear, which was enough for alec to lose his mind and start pounding in his man again.  
Alec took his shirt off quickly, pulling his pants down more, he put magnus’ legs on his shoulders, his eyes filled with more love. He grabbed magnus’ butt again and slammed his cock in, and again heard a loud moan escaping magnus’ mouth. He was still sensitive after his first orgasm but nothing mattered when alec was inside him.  
Alec thrusted deeper this time, and now he was hitting his man’s prostate one more time. As he was doing this, his gaze fell on Magnus, who was screaming and moaning, as alec pounded inside him. He felt his cock twitch inside him.  
"Come inside me,” Magnus whimpered and Alec increased his pace.  
Alec came inside magnus after a few more thrusts and magnus felt Alec's hot liquid releasing inside him which made him come too. Alec’s thrusts slowed down. He gently pulled his length out and Magnus just groaned as he felt his hole now clenched around nothing.  
Alec chuckled and put magnus’ legs down and pulled him up.  
“Okay, stay.” alec said and got up to walk in the bathroom to clean himself. He removed his pants completely on his way. He came back all clean with a damp towel.  
He climbed on the bed again, right in front of magnus, slowly taking the loose shirt off to clean him.  
He gently wiped his warlock’s body, he loved doing this, he loved taking care of magnus.  
Alec threw the towel aside and pulled magnus in his arms, they were still sitting. Magnus noticed alec’s hand fiddling with the garter belts.  
“You can remove them” magnus said and placed his hand on alec’s.  
Alec did remove them, he unclipped the garter belts from the stocking and one by one pulled them down from magnus’ legs.  
Now the shadowhunters' hands were sliding up and down on magnus’ legs. He loved this moment, under the stars, with his lover, his magnus.  
“I love you magnus” he said with a small gentle smile, and pulled magnus in for a hug.  
“I love you too, alexander” magnus replied, he missed being in alec’s arms, he won’t let him go anywhere anymore.  
Magnus pulled back, their foreheads touching.  
“You hungry, alexander?” magnus forgot that alec didn’t have any food since he got back home, and they haven’t left the bed since then.  
“Starving” alec sighed and that was enough for magnus to magic some food in front of them. He snapped a pepperoni pizza with some chicken wings.  
Alec grinned and they started eating, having small fun talks in between, laughing, giggling, kissing, and just enjoying under the stars.  
Magnus checked his phone, it was almost twelve and in a few minutes he would wish alec.  
And these few minutes passed soon.  
“Ah, i'm so full,” alec said, placing his hand on his stomach. Magnus checked his phone again and smiled.  
“Alexander?” alec hummed and noticed magnus shifting closer to him. Alec placed his hands on the warlock’s thighs.  
“Happy birthday, alexander” magnus grinned and cupped alec’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.  
“Wait, its my birthday?” alec pushed magnus away in confusion.  
The shorter man’s eyes were wide opened. “This is why I always ask you to work less, my birthday boy.” magnus pinched alec’s cheek. Alec smiled.  
“I’ll give you your gift in the morning” the asian man climbed on top of his husband’s lap and attacked his whole face with butterfly kisses. The shadowhunter started laughing and grabbed magnus’ waist and looked in his eyes.  
“You’re the best present I could ever ask for” he kissed magnus and mouthed a ‘thank you’ and pushed Magnus on the bed.  
“I love you, all of you, forever.” magnus whispered and let alec fall on top of him. Again, he missed all of this,even feeling his man's weight on top of him.  
“I love you too, all of you, forever and always." Alec whispered and kissed magnus’ forehead before they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
